To simplify surface mounting, electronic components with outer contact surfaces on the underside are individually provided with fluxes or with solder coatings on the outer contact surfaces. An application of solder of this nature is intended to effect electrical connection to the higher-level electronic circuit. Application of solder to individual components is complex and results in solder deposits of different heights on the outer contact surfaces for different outer surface sizes, which is detrimental to reliable mounting and reliable electrical connection to the higher-level electronic circuit.